The invention relates to methods and kits for the determination of the concentration of an analyte in a sample suspected of containing the analyte. More particularly, the invention relates to reducing false results in the measurements conducted during the above methods for the determination of the concentration of an analyte in a sample.
The body relies upon a complex immune response system to distinguish self from non-self. At times, the body's immune system must be controlled in order to either augment a deficient response or suppress an excessive response. For example, when organs such as kidney, heart, heart-lung, bone marrow and liver are transplanted in humans, the body will often reject the transplanted tissue by a process referred to as allograft rejection.
In treating allograft rejection, the immune system is frequently suppressed in a controlled manner with drug therapy. Immunosuppressant drugs are carefully administered to transplant recipients in order to help prevent allograft rejection of non-self tissue. Two most commonly administered immunosuppressive drugs to prevent organ rejection in transplant patients are Cyclosporine (CSA) and FK-506 (FK or tacrolimus). Another drug that finds use as an immunosuppressant in the United States and other countries is sirolimus, also known as rapamycin. Derivatives of sirolimus are also said to be useful as immunosuppressants. Such derivatives include, for example, Everolimus, and the like.
The side effects associated with some immunosuppressant drugs can be controlled in part by carefully controlling the level of the drug present in a patient. Therapeutic monitoring of concentrations of immunosuppressant drugs and related drugs in blood is required to optimize dosing regimes to ensure maximal immunosuppression with minimal toxicity. Although immunosuppressant drugs are highly effective immunosuppressive agents, their use must be carefully managed because the effective dose range is often narrow and excessive dosage can result in serious side effects. On the other hand, too little dosage of an immunosuppressant can lead to tissue rejection. Because the distribution and metabolism of an immunosuppressant drug can vary greatly between patients and because of the wide range and severity of adverse reactions, accurate monitoring of the drug level is essential.
In therapeutic drug monitoring field, selectively detecting the parent drug over its metabolites is often an important goal for designing immunoassays. This is especially true for immunosuppressant drugs. For that reason, HPLC tandem MS assays have become standard methods for the measurement of sirolimus, tacrolimus and other immunosuppressant drugs due to their ability to selectively measure the parent drug. However, the above methods are costly and time-consuming and are often employed to verify positive results obtained by another assay method rather than used in laboratories as an initial determination.
Most whole blood assays for immunosuppressant drugs require a manual step using reagents to extract the drug from blood constituents. As a result, the drug molecules and drug metabolite molecules are dissociated from endogenous binding proteins and are extracted into a relatively clean solution in which plasma proteins and lipoprotein particles as well as most other molecules are removed. Because precipitation techniques are usually used, the extracted sample is basically free of most blood macromolecules including drug-binding proteins. Thus, in the extracted samples, the parent drug and its metabolites are dissolved as unbound, individual molecules and compete with one another for reaction with an assay antibody in the immunoreaction mixture. The binding of assay antibody to the drug occurs in the absence of most endogenous substances in these assays. The cross-reactivity of a drug metabolite depends mostly on its antibody binding affinity in such assays.
In a homogeneous assay for an immunosuppressant drug where there is no manual extraction or separation of the drug from blood constituents, an antibody for the immunosuppressant drug has to detect the drug in the presence of most or all blood constituents, the presence of which might interfere with the binding of the antibody to the immunosuppressant drug and lead to a false assay result.
There is, therefore, a continuing need to develop fast and accurate diagnostic methods to measure levels of analytes in samples taken from a patient. The methods should be fully automatable and be accurate even when conducted on samples having various interfering substances. The assay should provide an accurate measurement of the amount of the analyte in the sample while minimizing inaccuracies resulting from interfering substances present in the sample. Reduction in false assay measurements is important to the accuracy of the methods.